Parks and Soccer
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Funny little thing about that park trip Vegeta promised Trunks.  Very slight Bulma and Vegeta love at the end, but, not really anything to truly drool over.  Mostly the humor of Trunks and Goten's joy.


**Author's Note: **Yes... I got inspired again... but this one is really just a happy fun one, and another Dragon Ball Z one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

_park_

Why, why on earth had he agreed to this? It was almost a death sentence, coming here... and it had only been five minutes. He easily remembered when he had made the bet with his son, and now realized how foolish it had been. He had known his son was strong, but not that fast... And of course, there was the guilt of having socked him in the face immediately after it.

And now he was suffering. Luckily, no other parents had approached him. He could only guess why. Most of them had most likely been there to witness the most recent World Tournament, and seen him fly off to join arms with his... friends, (It had taken a long time to accept that word.), against Majin Buu. Now, standing under a tree, leaning back with his arms crossed loosely over his chest, and one foot pressed against the trunk, he attempted to tune out the world around him, mentally counting to himself. He had promised an hour, and that was all Trunks was going to get.

"Dad, guess what?" Trunks's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he forced down a growl of annoyance. He could still see a red mark on the bridge of Trunks's nose from his strike.

"What?" Vegeta questioned the younger boy flatly, staring down at the lavender haired eight year old in silence, not moving from his spot.

"Goten's here too! Videl and Gohan brought him!" he replied with a grin, not seeming fazed by his father annoyed and almost indifferent attitude. He had grown used to it by now, and even so, it was an improvement of how he used to be.

"How does that concern me?" Vegeta questioned with a soft twitch of annoyance.

"I dunno. Just thought you might want to know. We're gonna go play soccer with all those kids over there." Trunks replied, pointing over to the large field with the teenagers running back and forth across the grassy field.

"Hm. Don't hold back." Vegeta replied with a small smirk. Unlike Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan, and most of the others, he wasn't above encouraging his son to use his abilities outside of battle.

"Yes sir!" Trunks beamed, saluting, before he turned sharply on his heel, and ran off, disappearing into the crowd with ease.

Vegeta grunted to himself, before he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree once more.

He didn't know how he had ever gotten himself into this situation. He had grown up hating everyone. Freiza, Nappa, yes, even those considered his comrades he resented. His pride had gotten him in trouble often, and thinking back, he couldn't think of then he'd really started liking earth.

He supposed it started with the fact that Kakarott was always around to challenge. A reason now was the blue-haired genius waiting back home for the two of them. And yes, even now, the lavender haired boy was a reason to stay... to protect.

She had been surprised when he'd finally started treating her well. It wasn't that he had ever been horrible to her, but he hadn't been around, hadn't cared about the either of them, only cared about getting stronger, about being better than Goku. Then Majin Buu had appeared, and forced him to think about why he had really stayed... surely the _only_ reason wasn't Goku, was it? When faced with the reality, that if he didn't do something, everyone, (Trunks and Bulma), would die, he had made his decision.

The pain from the explosion wasn't something he'd ever forget, nor was the gut-wrenching feeling of knowing that the pink _monster_ was still alive, still threatening what was ultimately _his. _He had been surprised when he had been sent back to help, and even though he couldn't technically die anymore, he still remembered the pain of being beat around by that idiotic, sweet-loving beast.

Then Goku had suggested they fuse. He had been completely against it. There was no way he was going to fuse with that third-class fool Kakarott. And then he'd heard of their deaths... Bulma had been killed— no, not killed, eaten, but not dead, hanging in Limbo, by Buu, everything he'd set himself on had been torn from him.

He had agreed to fuse with his rival then, though even that hadn't been enough to conquer the demon. It was after Goku had defeated Buu with his Spirit Bomb, that Vegeta had officially given in.

Goku was stronger than him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. That had been one of the hardest things for him to get over, but arriving back on earth, seeing both Bulma and Trunks greeting him so warmly, he had found his new reason to train every day. He had to keep getting stronger, so when another threat hit the earth, he would be able to protect them. He wasn't going to stand idle any longer, allowing _Kakarott_ to save everyone.

His eyes snapped open once more when he felt the two familiar _ki_ signatures approaching.

"What now?" he questioned sharply, eyes narrowed down at both his son, who looked annoyed, a very Vegeta-esque scowl on his lips, and Goten, who also looked a little trouble.

"Those kids are saying we're too little to play." Trunks complained in a slight growl, and Goten stepped forwards as well, crossing his arms.

"They said we're just gonna get hurt, but when we told them that we could prove it, they told us we couldn't." Goten chimed in, huffing softly with a pout, combating Trunks's angry look.

Vegeta stared down at them in silence, before he closed his eyes again, leaning his head back. "So hit them." was his simple, easy response.

"_What?"_

_'Dammit.'_ Vegeta thought to himself with a scowl, opening one eye to glance to the side as Bulma stomped over to them with a scowl.

"Vegeta! You can't just go around telling Trunks and Goten to hit random kids! You know they could seriously hurt them!" her tone went to exasperation. Rather than shriek and scream through the whole park, which would only attract stares and whispers of confusion, she chose to keep her voice lower, Trunks and Goten shrinking from the woman's wrath.

"So? It's not my problem if they get hurt." Vegeta replied impassively, and Bulma had to refrain from hitting her forehead against the tree. With a sigh, she reached down, touching Trunks and Gotens' backs, steering them towards the soccer field.

"Come on, you two. We'll go talk to those kids." she commented with a gentle smile now, but she looked sharply over her shoulder, eyes going steely. "You too, buster." she growled lowly, and Vegeta refrained from snapping back. With a scowl, he pushed himself off the tree, to walk in silence after his mate, child, and annoyance, the four making their way over to the soccer field.

At the appearance of the two parents approaching with the originally turned-down children, the game halted, and two teenaged boys walked over, smirking haughtily.

"You went and got mommy and daddy to fight your battles?" the blonde one cooed at the two, and Bulma leapt to hold Trunks back, the teenager seeming surprised that the woman was having trouble with it.

"No. We came to ask you to let them play. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Bulma smiled weekly, nudging her foot backwards to hit Vegeta's shin, causing him to scowl and leaned over, grasping Trunks and yanking him back, the lavender haired child grumbling softly.

The second teenager, a brunette, sighed. "I don't care if they play or not, Akito. They can be on my team, it's no big deal." the lanky boy commented, pushing his hand through his hair with a frown.

"Fine. But if they start crying, it's your problem, not mine." the blonde, apparently Akito replied sharply, turning to march back towards him team.

The brunette smiled apologetically, leaning down to get eye level with the two boys. "My name's Kaito... you two are going to be on my team, alright? Er... just try to stay out of the bigger kids' way." he spoke with a sheepish smile, trying not to sweat under the father's steady glare.

"Thank you. Don't worry, you won't regret it." Bulma smiled, winking softly at the male as she turned, tugging on Vegeta's arm. "C'mon, babe, let's go watch." she smirked at him, and the man allowed a brief smirk to cross his own lips. No doubt this would be amusing...

_park_

"Wh... what _are_ they?" Akito stared at Goten grinned and laughed, running towards the soccer ball to bring his foot back, and then swing it forwards. The response was immediate. The ball shot across the field in less than a second, just barely a blur as the net tipped over upon impact. The goalie had to dive out of the way to avoid being pulverised, and slowly, a grin crossed Kaito's lips.

"That mean ya forfeit, Akito?" he called across the field, and upon seeing the male nod, just barely, he turned to Goten and Trunks. "Anytime you guys wanna play with us, be our guest." he chuckled, as the two boys waved, already making their way to the two adults watching.

"See? It's a win win situation, Vegeta." Bulma smirked, patting Goten's head as he bid them good-bye, yelling for the Nimbus cloud, which was soon merely a dot in the sky. Turning, Bulma held her arms out to Vegeta in silence, who merely stared, a wary look in his eye. With a dramatic sigh, she stepped closer. "Come on. You two flying is much faster than any of my dumb cars. Just carry me." she pressed.

The Saiya-jin seemed to relax at this simple request, and stooped, to carefully scoop her into his arms, one tucked under her knees, and the other around her shoulders. Nodding to Trunks, they both took off, Bulma yelping at the sudden acceleration and burying her face in Vegeta's neck as they flew, causing a smirk to cross the Prince's lips.

_park_

**Author's Note: **A much longer one than my other. Mostly a father son story, but there's a little bit of Bulma and Vegeta love in there. Plus a little Goten and Trunks best buddies forever. x3


End file.
